


Back Alley Bliss

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Romancing Raymond [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cum Dumpster, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Everyone knows the back alley is where the robot corpses go, but you didn't know one of them was still alive.





	Back Alley Bliss

The small clock behind the counter beeped at you, signaling that was time for your brief work break in the back alley. Tugging your phone from your pocket and snagging one of the fruit chews from the display case, you threw a lazy wave at your coworkers before stepping out the back door into the alley. It was well known the back alley was where Gar’s employees threw the robot corpses after attacks on the plaza, and you honestly could care less about the fact you spent your work breaks surrounded by the colorful metal bodies until today. Checking the notifications on your phone as you popped a fruit chew into your mouth, a soft moaning caught your attention. You lifted your head, glancing around the scrap metal until you caught a glimpse of movement behind a pile of Jethros. You furrowed your brows and releasd an irritated sigh, tucking your phone away once more as you went to confront the person moaning. “Listen Rad,” you started as you neared the opposite side of the pile, “I told you I don’t care if you’re out here during my break, but I’m not going to deal with you j-”

You instantly froze when your eyes landed on the person on the ground before you. Instead of the cocky alien boy from Gar’s you were expecting, at your feet sat the green robot you had shared an intimate moment with during the previous weekend’s Plaza Prom. The bot was visibly damaged from a recent fight, the poor man’s arm and legs ripped off with assorted wires and metal rods sticking out. The spikes on his shoulders had been snapped off, and while one of his arms was still attached, the large crack in his usually flawless exterior gave you the hint the limb had been rendered useless. However, the more you looked over him, you noticed more than a destroyed exterior. Dried streaks covered his armor, along with fresh trails of goop that you easily recognized as cum. You growled low in your throat when you realized some jerks at the plaza had been using the poor, helpless bot as a cum dumpster, and kneeled down to take his face in your hands.

“Oh you poor thing. . .I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner Raymond.” You gently tugged the bot’s face upwards so his fluttering gaze could focus on your kind face, a gasp escaping him when he recognized you. He struggled for words, the fans in his body whirring loudly to life while his chest heaved gently. “H-hero. . .do. .do not apologize. You’re not the one who has been use. . using me for such lewd acts.” You frowned and gently ran a hand through Raymond’s soft hair, pushing some odd strands out of his face before moving to cup his cheek again. “I know, but I can still feel sorry for you. I can’t just leave you like this Raymond, there must be something I can do to help.” Raymond shook his head quickly, his features contorting in pain and making you raise your brows in shock and confusion. “No. . .no, hero. My consciousness will soon be g-gone from this body and. . .trans-transferred to the new Raymond. You need not to help. . .help me.” You frowned and ran your thumb in small circles over the robot’s face as you thought, voice going quiet when you spoke once more. “I can at least stay here to make your last moments of consciousness here not as horrible.” Raymond’s gaze flickered up to you, genuine surprise clear in his eyes at your kindness and want to comfort him. A familiar feeling boiled in his abdomen and made him groan, eyes clenching shut as he began to pant softly at you. You pulled back out of instinct to look over in injured body again, your eyes landing on the familiar soft green cock springing up from his crotch and leaking spunk.

“Please, h-hero. . .if you wouldn’t mind. . .please help me cum.”

Your shocked gaze flickered up to Raymond’s face before going back to his needy dick, twitching from the need to release. You hadn’t even considered the fact that being using for a cum dumpster would turn him on, and with all the other heroes treating him like dirt, there was no way anyone but you would have been willing to help him satisfy his own needs. Your surprise melted away and an affectionate smile took over your features, leaning in to nuzzle at Raymond’s face as you spoke soothingly. “Of course, Raymond. I’ll help you.” As your soft touch cupped the bot’s aching member, he couldn’t help but gasp, bucking as best he could into your willing hand only to find you holding his hips still. “Wh-what? Hero. . ?” Raymond looked up at you in shock, only to find you removing your pants and underwear before his very eyes. “I gave you pleasure last time we were together, Ray Ray, I think I deserve some this time, too.” The green man watched in awe as you stripped your lower half, your features flushing a lovely shade of pink as you prepared yourself for his size with two fingers. When you finally gave a soft whine of pleasure, you pulled your hand away and straddled his hips, adjusting yourself over him before looking into his eyes once more.

“Ready?”

An eager nod was your response.

You hummed softly and slowly began to sink down on Raymond’s heated member, working him in to the hilt with soft gasps and pants from the both of you. When you finally had every inch of him sheathed within you, the two of you moaned loudly in unison, your bodies heating up from the intimate connection. While you allowed yourself the savor the feeling of his twitching cock within you, you couldn’t help but watch Raymond’s expression. His face was twisted into one of pure, unfiltered pleasure, visible steam escaping the creases in his metal while he suffered from his inability to move on his own. You gave a soft laugh, leaning in to press your face close to his and drape your arms around his neck as you began moving. Heat bloomed in your gut and branched out to the rest of your extremities as you worked up a pace, moaning softly each time your hips reconnected with Raymond’s. The bot himself was panting and whining almost uncontrollably, the massive amount of relief and pleasure washing over him leaving him nearly speechless as he cracked an eye open to look at you. Your arms were still wrapped around him, but your head was now thrown back, a look of pure ecstasy covering your features as you pleasured both him and yourself on his cock.

Something about the potential of being caught in the alley having sex with one of the Boxmore bots sent your adrenaline and sex drive through the roof, the need to climax washing over you faster than normal. You weren’t the only once quickly nearing the precipice of pleasure, however, as Raymond’s own climax came hurtling towards him like a runaway train. The thought of returning to work was far out of your mind as you continued grinding and thrusting against the bot beneath you, your panting and moaning becoming louder and shakier until. . .“C-cumming!” Raymond choked out his release before you, the flood of warmth inside you making you groan and collapse onto the metal man beneath you, your own climax sending hot lava flowing through your veins and making fireworks explode behind your eyelids.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, panting for air as you slowly lowered back to earth from your highs. You were the first the pull away, whimpering softly as you pulled Raymond’s soft length from its place within you. Raymond looked much more at ease now, a small smile tugging at his lips as he gazed fondly at you. “Thank you, hero. . .again. I never thought I would be returning to one of the Lakewood losers for more. . .asisstance.” Raymond’s tsundere statement made you laugh softly, gathering your clothes and putting them back on again before it was time to return to work. “Don’t worry about it, Raymond. I won’t tell anyone about our little endeavors.” The green bot nodded to himself, throwing a little glance at you before speaking up with a soft voice.

“Would it be possible to. . .recieve another kiss before I am transferred over?”

As you tugged your work jeans back up, you couldn’t help but look at Raymond in surprise, a warm blush dusting your cheeks at his question. You never thought he’d want more affection from you, especially considering you were just helping him cum before his consciousness faded, but you weren’t one to deny displays of affection. With a small grin, you lowered yourself back to Raymond’s height and pressed a hand to the warm metal of his face, leaning in slowly to press your lips to his in a tender kiss. He leaned into the lip lock for a brief moment before suddenly going limp in your grasp, signaling that he had finally been transferred to his new body. Pulling away, you gazed at the now lifeless pile of green metal before you, a small frown tugging at your lips before your phone alarm went off, signaling the end of your break.

Popping another fruit chew in your mouth, you lumbered back to the door, pausing with your hand on the doorknob as you threw another glance back to Raymond’s lifeless body.

“Until next time, Ray Ray.”

And with that, you stepped back into the store to finish your shift.


End file.
